Human eyes are one of the most important organs human beings interact with one another. According to certain statistics, more than 90% of information that humans perceive in their surroundings is obtained through their eyes. Eye rotation is an indispensable and very important feature in robot action and expression. Currently, driving mechanisms of robotic eyes are very complicated. Robotic eyes require large amount of very complex parts, and sometimes the size of the robotic eyes is not suitable for certain robots. Some robotic eyes don't have sufficient degrees of freedom. Some robotic eyes are unable to rotate as freely as human eyeballs, or unable to rotate naturally around their respective eye centers. It is desirable to have a robotic eye system that is natural and realistic in eye rotation and eye movement.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.